1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to security devices and in particular to a novel bolt seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bolts and nuts have been used to secure trailer truck or rail car doors, however, thieves have easily removed a nut from the bolt to steal the merchandise from the truck or rail car and then often times replace the bolt so that the theft will go undetected for long periods of time.